


History

by fanboytrippin



Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Past!Jorian, You basically just need to know Star Trek and Almost Human, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboytrippin/pseuds/fanboytrippin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy couldn't help signing up for Starfleet. Besides coming from a long line of doctors, the McCoy family, formerly the Kennex family, previously the Cooper family, had a rich history in big paramilitary organizations, which Starfleet was, in a way. More recently, they also had a history in Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt that got so far away from me it became it's own fic.
> 
> Originally: "Bones can't help signing up with the Starfleet. Both he and his ancestor, John Kennex, got it from one William Cooper. Add DRN to the mix as much as you wish - one of Cooper's kids started the Synthetic Soul programming? Sassy Bones' tricorder? Up to you!"

Leonard McCoy couldn't help signing up for Starfleet. Besides coming from a long line of doctors, the McCoy family, formerly the Kennex family, previously the Cooper family, had a rich history in big paramilitary organizations, which Starfleet was, in a way. More recently, they also had a history in Dorian.

"But you hate space. Well, flying, but you have to fly to get to space."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Dorian, please. I know what I signed up for."

The synthetic hummed thoughtfully. "Will they let you take an android to up into the black?"

At that, Leonard paused in his packing, looking up surprised. "You'd want to come with me?"

"Of course, man," Dorian said, giving the man a fond expression. "I made your great-great grandfather a promise to look after his family. Apparently, that now entails the great beyond." He gestured up towards the sky, a wistful look in his electric blue eyes.

As it turns out, Starfleet had no qualms letting androids tag along with students - as long as they were treated as personal belongings. That meant Dorian wasn't allowed to accompany Leonard to classes.

He found a way around that.

_"Hey Len, that Kirk kid is following you again."_

Leonard jumped, startled by the voice coming from his PADD, "Geezus Dorian! Are you still spying on me through the security cameras? That's creepy!"

_"Well how else am I going to keep tabs on my favorite of John's grandkids?"_

Leonard rolled his eyes, making sure to send a glare towards the closest surveillance device in sight. "You could just send a message. 'Hey Len, what's up? How's xenobio?'"

"Hey Len, what's up? How's xenobio?"

Leonard whipped his head around. "Kirk?"

Kirk gave Leonard a wide grin, which quickly turned to a grimace. "Yeah, no. Len's a dumb nickname. Bones is much better."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"'All I've got left is my bones!'" Kirk responded in an all too accurate imitation of Leonard's voice. Leonard's PADD pinged.  _1 New Message._

_He seems nice._

Leonard groaned, turning from Jim before typing out a quick response.

_Shut it, tin can._

"Who're you messaging?" Jim asked, head popping out from over Len's shoulder.

Moving his PADD to the side, Leonard grunted out a quick, "No one," before shrugging the kid off. His PADD pinged again.

_No one? I'm hurt._

"I dunno. That message definitely reads as a someone" Jim remarked, resuming his previous position over Leonard's shoulder.

_I like this kid._

Jim grinned.

Leonard ran a palm over his face, "Mother of God, I hope you two never meet."

Jim put on a thoughtful face. "That depends. Is she  cute?"

"She's a he, and no," Leonard replied. He paused thoughtfully. Dorian counted as a he, right? Robo-bits aside?

_I saw that face Len. I'll have you know I'm plenty cute._

Jim scowled. "He can see us?"

"Hacker."

Jim waggled his eyebrows. "Mmm, then you definitely should introduce us."

*.*.*

When Jim finally did meet Dorian, Leonard was both relieved and terrified. Relieved because it would finally get Jim off his back about who was always IM-ing him in class and terrified because Dorian was a judgy little S.O.B. and as corny as it sounded, Leonard wanted him to like Jim.

"So this is the infamous Jim Kirk," Dorian said raising a brow.

"And this is Bone's apparently hot robobuddy." Jim gave a flirtacious grin. "How you doin?"

"I'm emotionally unavailable," Dorian stated, waving a hand. "Len's not, however."

Leonard spluttered. "I just came out of a brutal divorce, how am I not emotionally unavailable?"

Dorian shrugged. "You're online dating profile?" he said in response.

"I don't have an online dating prof-" Leonard stopped mid sentence as he watched Dorian's face glow. Son of a bitch.

Of course, after that, the two became best friends, which was perfect for Leonard. Really. His nosey new classmate and his dead grandpa's lover, what could possibly go wrong?

*.*.*

Much apparently, because Jim and Dorian being best friends meant they could tag team Leonard into admitting when he was feeling downright shitty. For instance, on the anniversary of his father's death. It was by no coincidence that Jim showed up at his dorm room that night with a bottle of his favorite bourbon and a sympathetic shoulder for him to metaphorically cry on.

He should have seen it coming when Jim convinced Dorian to help him hack the Kobayashi Maru.

"You didn't."

"I did," Jim said grinning like he was proud that he'd done a potentially career ending mistake.

"You dragged Dorian into it!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Hey, it was that, or sleep with Gailia for her secure network codes," Jim shrugged. "Besides, he volunteered."

Leonard buried his head in his hands. "That good-for-nothing rust bucket."

Leonard's PADD pinged.

_I heard that, you know._

Jim laughed and Leonard knew, somewhere back in his dorm room, Dorian was laughing with him.

*.*.*

Two years down the line, Leonard had to admit, Jim being friends with Dorian had it's advantages. Getting the robot cleared to work with him in Medbay, for instance, being one of many perks.

It was nice to have a staff member with combat training and superhuman strength on hand for those rare instances the Enterprise was boarded and invaders made it down to his workplace.

It was also a great comfort that Dorian was there when they brought Jim's body down after Khan. Leonard would've collapsed on the floor if Dorian hadn't been there to hold him up.

"When John died, it felt like a part of me went with him," Dorian said, hugging Leonard close as they took refuge on a nearby biobed. Leonard nodded, offhandedly noting how rare it was for Dorian to be speaking of his long dead lover.

"It must be worse for humans," he continued. "Because I know that even though I miss him, I can relive my memories with him every night when I go to my charging station. It's the big benefit to being a synthetic. You know. Besides the immortality."

Dorian sighed as Leonard still said nothing. "John once told me that there was only really one way to comfort people facing the death of a loved one. To tell them, that they're going to a better place." Turning slightly, Dorian forced Leonard to look him in the eyes.

"He's going to a better place, Len."

For a second, Leonard almost believed him. Thankfully, in the next second, the dead tribble he'd been experimenting on chose to give a purr of life.

If Jim was going to a better place, it wasn't going to be for a long while yet.

*.*.*

Dorian once experienced a time in his life where he was terrified by his own immortality. After John's passing, he'd hardly knew what to do with himself. Should he shut himself down? Try to forge new connections? Live as the ghost in the machine that he truly was?

The answer came in the form of John's nephew's son. Dorian, being formerly registered to John after his retirement from the police department, was sent to his sister, Sam, after his passing. One look at the barely two year old baby boy and Dorian made a vow. He'd watch over John's family.

Each passing of a new generation was sad, but thankfully the Kennex family seemed to be extremely virile. There was always someone to inherit Dorian. It didn't make it hurt any less though, when people left.

Both Leonard's and Jim's passings were no different. They created a subtle ache that beat in time with Dorian's bleeding synthetic heart, but by then he'd taken to the next generation, watching over Johanna and David and keeping them out of the eventual trouble they'd get into when they decided to follow in their parents footsteps and join Starfleet.

The McCoy-Kirk family, formerly the McCoy family, formerly the Kennex family, previously the Cooper family, had a rich history in medicine and paramilitary organizations. Dorian witnessed much of that history and plans to continue doing so for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't watch all of RED so i just named dropped the Cooper family. Covered the Kennex and McCoys well though. There's a brief allusion to John's sister Sam, whose name I took from John Grimm's sister Sam Grimm. This fic is basically an Urbanfest of references. Didn't get to mention Blackhat or Vaako though...
> 
> Also, you probs know bout David Marcus being Kirk's son and Johanna McCoy being Bones' daughter.


End file.
